This invention relates generally to featherbeds and more particularly concerns a featherbed having a quilted-top member attached thereto.
Featherbeds have long been known for their comfort as a bedding article, particularly when used on a conventional bed mattress. A featherbed is typically slim (approximately 2-10 inches high) with a filling of feathers or a combination of down and feathers. One disadvantage with conventional featherbeds is that, in use, the sharp feather quills will sometimes poke through the cover (tick) of the featherbed. Besides producing discomfort for the user, this can deplete the feather fill and sometimes even damage the tick by creating an opening in the tick, permitting feathers to more readily come through the tick. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a featherbed which includes protection against feathers poking through the tick.
Accordingly, the present invention is a quilted-top featherbed, which includes a featherbed member, adapted and arranged to lie on top of a conventional bed mattress in use; and a quilted-top member for the featherbed secured around the periphery thereof to the featherbed member, the quilted-top member being constructed and arranged so as to substantially prevent feathers in the filling of the featherbed from making a sensed contact with the user lying on the featherbed.